Propeller-Head
Propeller-Head was a competitor robot that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors as well as Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It reached the Grand Final of the Season 2 US Championship, before pitting itself against The Falcon Mark 2. Propeller-Head then won the Nickelodeon Mayhem competition, beating The Revolutionist and Vert-I-Go in the final round. Team captain Mike Konshak also built Diskotek, which was entered in the same season of Extreme Warriors by Mike's friends from Minnesota, as Mike was busy operating Propeller-Head. Design Propeller-Head was a box-shaped robot with angled sides, stainless steel armor and armed with a powerful overhead spinning blade. The blade was made from a sheet of leaf spring out of a truck's suspension system, and was capable of spinning at up to 90mph, roughly 1200rpm, and causing significant damage to other opponents. Additionally, Propeller-Head's armor proved durable, and the robot had surprisingly good pushing power contrary to its statistics board, shoving The Revolutionist into the pit in its Season 2 Heat Final despite losing its blade. However, the blade itself was fragile, as the aforementioned fight demonstrated, and it had no self-righting mechanism. Robot History Season 2 In Heat D of the US Championship, Propeller-Head faced Snookums and Psycho Chicken in its first round battle. It got its blade up to speed as Snookums came charging towards it, and attacked Psycho Chicken before flinging its accompanying egg-shaped minibot Scramble into an angle grinder, destroying it. Propeller-Head continued to attack Snookums, ripping into its front, before slamming into Psycho Chicken again and tearing off Snookums' tail. Both Snookums and Psycho Chicken were left immobilized after Propeller-Head's attacks, with Sgt. Bash and Sir Killalot attacking Psycho Chicken, setting fire to its fur and carrying it across the arena. However, Snookums was counted out by Refbot and pitted by Sir Killalot, allowing Propeller-Head and Psycho Chicken to go through to the second round. There, Propeller-Head faced The Gap for a place in the Heat Final. Propeller-Head slammed into The Gap's side as soon as it got its weapon up to speed, walloping it and the wall a few times as The Gap attempted to lift it. One impact almost flipped Propeller-Head over, but again, The Gap could not flip it over with its weapon, and Propeller-Head continued to slam into The Gap several more times, eventually causing it to lose speed and mobility as Propeller-Head's blade stopped spinning to conserve battery power. The Gap got underneath and attempted to flip Propeller-Head several more times, but missed, and clamped Propeller-Head after it pressed the Floor Spinner button. Propeller-Head escaped by using its blade to force its way out of The Gap's weapon, and pressed the pit release button, with The Gap driving straight into the pit as it was descending. In the Heat Final, Propeller-Head faced the defending runner-up The Revolutionist, the first of two occasions where both robots fought each other. The two robots initially dodged each other to allow their weapons to get up to speed, before exchanging several blows, causing dents in Propeller-Head's armour. After several hits, Propeller-Head's blade became dislodged and was ripped off completely due to a loose coupler, and it drove around and over the descending pit as The Revolutionist pressed the release button. The weaponless Propeller-Head followed The Revolutionist as it drove into a CPZ, pushing it in circles and close to the pit. It capitalized on The Revolutionist lingering in the CPZ by slamming into it and pushing it into the pit, despite getting attacked by Dead Metal in the process. This victory allowed Propeller-Head to advance to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, within the top eight of the competition, Propeller-Head faced The Falcon Mark 2 in the first round. It attacked The Falcon Mark 2 straight away, causing gashes and dents in its opponent's armor and at one point getting impaled on The Falcon Mark 2's rear panel. Both robots separated, with The Falcon Mark 2 attempting to lift Propeller-Head with its arm, but failing to do so. Propeller-Head drove across to the pit release button, but was momentarily lifted by The Falcon Mark 2 and drove itself into the pit despite dominating the battle. This eliminated Propeller-Head from the US Championship after a strong run. Nickelodeon Propeller-Head competed in the Mayhem competition, fighting against Xylon and Rosie The Riveter 2 in the first round. It started by hitting Rosie The Riveter 2, before slamming into Xylon's flipper and causing its armour panels to come loose. Propeller-Head slammed into Rosie The Riveter 2 again, but was pushed into a CPZ by Rosie The Riveter 2, and escaped as Shunt and Matilda attacked Rosie The Riveter 2. Xylon then rammed and got underneath Propeller-Head, but was unable to flip it as Rosie The Riveter 2 rammed into both robots, causing Propeller-Head to run into Refbot. Propeller-Head continued slamming into Xylon and Rosie The Riveter 2 until time ran out, and won the judges' decision due to the damage it had inflicted. In the Ultimate Mayhem, Propeller-Head faced The Revolutionist for the second time, alongside the loanerbot Vert-I-Go. The Revolutionist spun up immediately, trying to snare Propeller-Head's blade with the ropes attached to its body, but immobilized itself after driving into Refbot. This allowed Propeller-Head to attack Vert-I-Go several times, tearing its armor panels and parts of its decorative lighting off before immobilizing it completely. Propeller-Head ripped off Vert-I-Go's back panel as Refbot counted it out, and emerged as the Ultimate Mayhem champion while The Revolutionist was flipped by the Floor Flipper, and it and Vert-I-Go were pitted by Sgt. Bash and Sir Killalot. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Agitator portrait med.jpg|The original Agitator Agitator BB5 1.jpg|Propeller-Head as Agitator for BattleBots season 5.0 FlexyFlyer.jpg|Flexy Flyer, the team's entry for Robotica. propeller head working.jpg|Propeller-Head being worked on propeller head team.jpg|Propeller-Head team The team entered similar robots in BattleBots, named Agitator, which is red, and has a stronger, wider blade, and PyRAMidroid, a wedge shape. The latter was entered in Seasons 3.0 and 4.0 and the former in Seasons 4.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. Agitator won two battles before losing each time as did PyRAMidroid in its second appearance, having lost to Bacchus in its first appearance. In Season 5.0, the team notably fought British Competitor and future Robot Wars Semi-Finalist The Grim Reaper and won. The team won Robotica Season 2 with a robot called Flexy Flyer, beating Botzilla in the final. Propeller-Head was later sold by Mike Konshak to new owners located in St. Ann, Missourihttp://www.telerover.com/robotdojo/. This team competed with the robot for a short time, dubbing it BladeSpinner. Appearances in Merchandise *Propeller-Head/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (GBA) References External Links *Image Gallery from team Honours Category:US Series competitors Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:US Finalists Category:Robots from Colorado Category:US Series competition winners Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Articles in need of images Category:Robots to damage the Arena